Low friction insertion force circuit board retainers of the type disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,601; 4,979,073; and 5,200,882 have been used to mount printed electronic circuit boards in housings and transfer heat generated during operation of the circuits from the boards to the housing.
These retainers are required to meet several demands. One of the demands is the need for quickly and securely clamping and anchoring each board in a secure manner, irrespective of conditions such as vibration, moisture, and variations in heat and cold. Another of the demands is the need for quickly and efficiently removing and replacing the circuit boards. A further demand is the need for a simple retainer structure which allows the parts thereof to be quickly and readily removed and replaced without dismantling portions of the installation.
Although currently available low friction insertion force retainers have met these needs, there remains a continued demand for a low cost, low friction insertion force retainer with fewer parts but greater and improved clamping and retention action.